1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug blade. In particular, the present invention relates to a moisture proof blade for preventing moisture from entering an interior of a plug
2. Description of the Related Art
A plug is a necessary element to all industries and other fields. The plug is engaged with a socket to supply electricity to an electric appliance or other electric equipments that may be used in many places including a humid environment. Thus, there is a risk of short circuit, as moisture may enter a gap between an outer periphery of a respective plug blade and a peripheral wall delimiting a respective slot of a socket into which the plug blade is inserted.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional plug blade 1 having a protective sleeve 2 mounted thereon. The protective sleeve 2 includes a through-hole 21 that is rectangular in section and to which the plug blade 1 extends. However, additional cost is incurred for a mold for producing the protective sleeve 2. Further, the protective sleeve 2 and the plug blade 1 are separate members such that entrance of moisture via the gap between the protective sleeve 2 and the plug blade 1 is still possible. Further, the bonding force between the between sleeve 2 and the plug blade 1 is insufficient such that the protective sleeve 2 may disengage from the plug blade 1 during a subsequent procedure of coupling a wire to the plug blade 1.